


The way it should have been.

by xjennanoelx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjennanoelx/pseuds/xjennanoelx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season 2 on the farm around the time they were dealing with Randall. What should have happened, IMO! :) Please review if you like it, I love hearing comments/feedback! </p><p>lemons in later chapters >:3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season 2 on the farm around the time they were dealing with Randall. What should have happened, IMO! :) Please review if you like it, I love hearing comments/feedback! 
> 
>  
> 
> Written from both perspectives, goes back and forth, more rp'ing format than anything!
> 
> Un-beta'd. All spelling mistakes are mine.

Rick knew he couldn't trust Shane. Ever since the man (his former partner and best friend) had thrown an industrial sized wrench at his head at the high school when they had tried to drop off the kid, Randall, the first time. All because he was in love with Rick's wife and had been for awhile now. The wort part about it was that she was in love with him too. 

 

"So, yer takin' Daryl as your backup on this one?" The look in Shane's eyes made him glad he'd made the choice.

 

"Need ya here." Rick nodded, the words sounding like a lie, even to himself. 

 

"Yeah, whatever. Have fun with your new bitch." Shane spat at him, using the gun in his hand to point at the hunter who was walking down from the house.

 

Rick, logically, new the safety was on and he knew Shane would never do anything (in broad daylight, with more than one witness, but that didn't stop him from reacting like he did. He reached forward to grab Shane's wrist, jerking his arm down and pointing the gun anywhere but at the bowman. "Watch it." His voice was low and serious, his tone making it clear he was talking about more than just one thing. "You ready?" He directed his attention towards the hunter, making himself let Shane go and walk away from him. 

 

* * *

 

 Daryl had been watching the men from the porch for some time, finally deciding to go down and interrupt when Shane took a step for Rick. There was something about the man that he didn't like and not just because he'd constantly put him down. It was very obvious that he thought that Daryl was white trash, and to be completely honest, he had been. But Rick had never treated him that way. No matter what his vision of Merle had said, he knew Rick had his back. Which is more than he could say for his big brother sometimes. 

 

He heard Shane call him a bitch, and then he was pointing his gun at him. His hand twitched towards the crossbow slung across his shoulders, but Rick had beat him to it and he was there, protecting him. It made something inside Daryl tingle. 

 

He nodded when he was addressed, shooting a look at Shane before following Rick to the car. 

 

* * *

 

Rick didn't spare another look back at Shane, though he could feel his ex-partner staring daggers into his back as they loaded the car for the run. They needed some medical supplies and they'd found an old folk's home in the phone book that was supposed to be just over a half hour from the farm where they would no doubt find what they needed and hopefully more. "Where'm I goin'?" He asked, handing the map over to the hunter once they got on the main road.

 

The half hour went by quick enough. They only spoke when Daryl would tell him to pull off or turn left or right, the silence between them comfortable and not at all awkward. It was different than riding with Shane who always had to be running his mouth about something or other. He had lost count of how many times he'd heard the story about the blonde with the big tits who he'd convinced to get a tattoo of his name just above her ass. It occurred to him just then that he didn't know much about Daryl. He'd have to change that if he was going to start taking him on runs. 

 

"Thanks for comin' with." He nodded towards Daryl as they pulled into the town.

 

Daryl looked up from the map when Rick spoke, nodding back and clearing his throat. "No big deal." He shrugged it off, his eyes going back down to the map.

 

"Nah, it is." Rick insisted, fixing Daryl with a look that said 'thank you' more than words were able to, reaching over and placing his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

 

"I 'preciate ya havin' my back." That was another difference between Daryl and Shane. He knew if something went south while they were here, Daryl would have his back and he wouldn't end up gettin' shot in the leg and left to be walker bait. 

 

Daryl blushed at the praise, nodding and bringing the corner of his thumb to his mouth to chew on it, a nervous habit he had, his answer more of a grunt than anything. He didn't say that he would always have Rick's back, but he felt it was implied. 

  ** _  
_**

Rick laughed a little as he parked the car out behind the old folk's home. Apparently if he wanted to learn more about the other he'd have to try harder than that. They got out of the car, entering through the back. "I'll go left. Whistle if you need help." He nodded, splitting up to clear the rooms before they started to look for supplies as they always did. He heard the familiar sound of Daryl's knife sinking in to flesh and only thought for a second about how grotesque it was that he'd grown accustomed to that sound, before he was wielding his own knife. After his side was cleared, he whistled, letting Daryl know so, and only waiting a few seconds for the hunter's answering whistle, confirming the same thing.

 

They loaded up the car with everything useful they could find, medical supplies, a few batteries, a generator, etc. "Should we hit up the houses nearby?" Rick asked on one of their trips out, which earned him a nod from the hunter. 

 

The first two were easy enough, finding a stock pile of peanut butter and even a few candy bars which Rick promptly opened and broke in half, handing one side of it to Daryl. "Don't tell no one." He joked, taking a bite of his half.

 

"Tryin' to buy my silence, Grimes?" The bowman joked back, a small smile forming on his lips. 

 

Rick counted that as a personal success, before taking a moment to wonder why he was so eager for Daryl's approval. He'd always been a people pleaser, and for as long as he could remember, he'd always wanted to be well-liked, respected, but that wasn't it with Daryl. He wanted to be the one to make him smile like that all the time.

 

And that's when he realized, somewhat late, that he was falling for Daryl Dixon. The realization hit him like a bus and the glass jar in his hands slipped through his fingers, hitting the floor and shattering. 

 

Daryl jumped when the glass broke, turning, his crossbow up and ready. "Rick?" He asked, looking over the Sheriff who was just standing there staring at him like he'd grown another limb. "What? Are you hurt?" He asked, looking down over his body for bites, scratches or bruises even.

 

"Nah. Jus' clumsy." The man shook his head, leaning down to gather the few batteries that had been in the jar, putting them in his pocket. Daryl wasn't quite convinced, but he let it slide, not wanting to question the man, but he stayed close after that. 

 

They made it through a couple more houses before Rick was opening up a cellar door and turning to look at him to say something when a walker came through it. Daryl didn't think, he just acted, firing an arrow just over Rick's shoulder, watching as it sunk right between the walker's eyes who looked like he was about to feast on Rick's collarbone, taking the Sheriff down when it fell. Daryl was there in a moment, pulling the body off of him and offering a hand to help him up.

 

"Shit! Y'okay?" He grunted out, pulling the constable'd shirt to the side and checking to make sure the fucker hadn't bit him, running his fingers across the marred skin. 

 

Rick barely heard the snarly in front of him before the arrow hit and cut off the sound. The next thing he knew, Daryl was there, helping him up and surveying the damage. "Am now." He nodded, taking a moment to enjoy the closeness and the feel of Daryl's fingers against his skin. Rick reached up, his hand going to rest on the back of the bowman's neck, squeezing a little. 

 

"Thank you, brother." He nodded. 

 

Daryl turned his head to the side, averting his eyes from Rick's, not used to all the touching and nice words, but he definitely wasn't complaining. "Weren't no big deal." He repeated, shrugging. 

  
"It was." Rick answered, hooking his finger underneath the bowman's chin and turning his face back up to him. "Don't give ya enough credit fer everythin' ya do 'round here." He nodded, "And that's gonna change." The cop promised, and Daryl felt like his chest was going to explode.

 

'He has a wife and a kid' he had to remind himself, as he started into those big, beautiful blue eyes. "Like ya said, Rick. Always got yer back." He nodded, frowning, a little disappointed and glad when the hand disappeared from his chin, the contact leaving his skin tingling.

 

"I know."  The Sheriff nodded, picking up his bag. "Let's go." 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst and a little smut for you. Enjoy <3 xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!! Thanks for your feedback! Much appreciated! I'm gonna try something different this time and see what I like better. Stick with me. <3

They pulled back into the farm after a relatively short ride that was unlike the ride there. They talked about before - their favorite bands, sport teams, food, etc. He'd learned that Daryl had been a classic rock/80's hairband buff, the former surprising Rick, not so much the latter. His favorite food was a tater tot casserole his mother used to make before she'd left them and his father wasn't much of a cooker. He hadn't watched much sports, which didn't surprise Rick either, opting more for the hunting channel. 

 

Rick got out of the car, tossing the keys to Daryl when he saw Shane and Lori talking down by the (now) empty barn. "Can you take her back and gas her up?" He asked, his attention divided. "There's somethin' I gotta take care of." Daryl, of course, nodded and pulled away without another word. 

* * *

 

 

Daryl wasn't blind. He saw how Rick's attention turned to Lori and Shane as soon as they were back. He wondered for a second if Rick would kill Shane. He'd told him in the car the reason he hadn't taken Shane on the run. He let out a sarcastic laugh to himself as he pulled behind the house to start gassing the car up, knowing it didn't matter to him what the ex-cop did. He'd probably help him bury the body. Hell, he'd probably take Shane out for Rick if he'd asked. He knew he was in over his head, but it was too late now. 

 

He unloaded the goods from the run by himself, with no help from Rick who he'd seen heading into the barn with Lori and Shane earlier. He grumbled as he brought in load after load, Beth and Patricia offering to help, but he refused. He was throwing himself a little pity party and that was something he never needed help with. Merle had always told him the chip on his shoulder was his worst quality, so he decided that he'd let himself feel sorry for the day, let himself hate Rick for making him feel things when he just went right back to his wife every night, and after that he'd let it go.

 

When he came back from his hunt, he felt a little better. There was something about being out alone (minus the occasional walker) in the woods that calmed him and reassured him he didn't need anyone else. He would keep goin' on, no matter what. It was dark as he moved through the camp as quietly as he could, figuring everyone was asleep, which was how he wanted it. He could see T-Dog up on watch duty, something he was thankful for. He wasn't a talker, not like Glenn or Dale. His head was down as he passed the house, cleaning some walker blood off of his cross bow when he heard a voice, lifting his bow and taking aim out of habit.

 

"Whoah." Rick said, his hands going up where he sat up against the railing on the steps of the front porch. "You save my life just ta take me out later?" He laughed a little, though his eyes looked a tad worried. As if Daryl would actually take the shot. He looked tired, too. Exhausted, actually.

 

"Whatchya doin' out here?" Daryl grunted back, slinging the bow back over his shoulder.

 

"Got kicked out of my tent." The Sheriff laughed a little, rubbing at his eyes.

 

"Huh?" Daryl cocked his head, eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

 

"Lori and I..." He paused, shrugging and wringing his hands together in front of him, his elbows resting on his knees. "We ain't together anymore." 

 

It was Daryl's turn to look at Rick as if he was growing three additional limbs.

 

"She's in love with Shane." Rick started to explain, shrugging his shoulders and reaching up to rub awkwardly at the back of his neck. "We ain't been in love for awhile now. 'Least not like that." He said matter of factly. There was a long pause in which neither of them said anything. "Better fer everyone like this." He looked up at Daryl, "'Least now I don't hafta watch my back around Shane anymore." 

 

Daryl didn't know what to say or how to feel about this. Literally, a few hours ago, he had just hoped for this exact situation and now he felt like the biggest asshole on the planet. "Y'can share my tent." He came up with, looking back at Rick for the first time in a long time. "Got room. Shouldn' be out here." The hunter shrugged, wondering if he looked as guilty as he felt. 

 

"You sure?" Rick asked, and Daryl nodded. 

* * *

 

The offer was too good to pass up. He followed Daryl back to where he'd set up camp away from everyone else, a little thankful for that fact right now. Dale had told him he needed to start making Daryl feel more important if he didn't want to lose him, and Rick didn't. Especially not now.

 

"Dale told me you was done playin' errand boy?" He tried to make conversation as they settled down in the tent. It wasn't big like he and Lori's but they had room. "Jus' wanted you to know that ain't what ya are to me." He met Daryl's eyes, making sure he knew he meant it.

 

Daryl got quiet, looking down as he picked at a flap on his shoe. "Sure I ain't yer bitch?" He asked, all low and gravelly voice.

 

Rick hadn't been expecting the question, so it caught him by surprise and his first response was to laugh. "Only if ya wanna be." He joked, watching as Daryl turned red and looked down. Rick cursed internally, thinking he had offended him and opening his mouth to apologize when Daryl spoke.

 

"What if I do?" He asked, his voice close to a whisper. 

 

Rick froze, studying Daryl's face to see if he was joking, but his eyes were trained on the ground. The Sheriff reached across the small space, his finger catching the hunter's chin, tilting it up and forcing him to look at him. What he saw in Daryl's eyes was mirrored in his own. Want. He leaned forward after that, hesitating only for a second before he was crossing the space between them and pressing his lips to the other's. 

* * *

 

 

Daryl wasn't sure whether Rick was rebounding or not. He probably just didn't want to be alone in the apocalypse. Either way, Daryl wanted this. Wanted it so much that he didn't care either way and kissed him back. He would take anything Rick wanted to give him and vice versa. 

 

Rick kissed down his neck, taking Daryl's vest off of him and sucking a claiming mark into the skin just below the neckline of his shirt, so it would be hidden, but just barely. 

 

Daryl wasn't used to the attention to his neck. When he'd done this before, it had been quick, in and out, no feelings, but he wouldn't think about that right now. He refused to. He focused all of his attention to the man who had gotten him on his back and somehow removed his own shirt before he was leaning in for another round of kisses, Daryl's body responding under the one grinding into him, grunting into their kiss. 

 

Rick leaned up to pull off Daryl's shirt before there were hands stopping him and he only had a second to feel hurt and a little confused, before the hunter was flipping them and pinning him down instead, straddling Rick's lap. His hips grinding against his own as he reached up to grab a hold of Daryl's waist, used to being like this with Lori, but this was better. There was something about how Daryl's weight felt on him that his body was extremely excited by. 

 

The archer leaned down to distract him with another kiss, still moving his hips against Ricks. He pulled back when he needed air, but started down the Sheriff's body, kissing and biting at his nipples, enjoying the laughter and the tug on his hair that it earned him. He left wet, open-mouthed kisses the rest of the way down his abs, getting to his belt and undoing it slowly, sucking and biting at the skin at his hip, marking him up in the time it took to get his pants off, looking up at Rick as he mouthed along the fabric of his boxer-briefs that covered his length, watching as Rick took his bottom lip in between his teeth and pressed his hips up towards the warmth of his mouth. 

 

The smirk that the hunter shot up at him had him gripping his hair tighter, which only seemed to encourage him more. Daryl was pulling his briefs down and the next thing he knew after that, was he was surrounded by the bowman's warm mouth and he couldn't help the groan he let out.

 

A shiver ran down Daryl's back at the groan he pulled from Rick, his head bobbing up and down as he went to work on him, his tongue massaging along the length and twisting around the head every upstroke, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit at the top of the Sheriff's cock, before deepthroating him time after time. 

 

Rick hesitated as he tried his best not to move his hips, which Daryl apparently noticed and nodded that it was okay, encouraging it even, so he tightened his grip in the archer's hair and gave an experimental thrust, hearing Daryl actually  _moan_ around him, which caused his hips to stutter before he was thrusting in again, deeper this time and, fuck, that felt good. In this moment, he wasn't sure he'd never felt anything as good as this. "Daryl." 

 

Daryl looked up at Rick through his lashes when he said his name, opening his mouth wider, giving him more room to continue to fuck his mouth, humming around his length and trying to hold his breath as much as possible. He was grateful that he'd had practice and that he could make this good for Rick, because he was pretty sure he would never forget the sight of the cop all strung out beneath him, panting out his name. 

 

Rick knew he wasn't going to last much longer, so he tugged at Daryl's hair to let him know. "M'close." He said when he didn't pull off. Lori had always hated it when he didn't warn her and she'd always pulled off and made him finish, but Daryl kept sucking and any trace of Lori was erased from his mind as he came into the hunter's mouth. 

 

Daryl sucked Rick through his orgasm, until he was pulling hard at his hair and cursing from overstimulation. He pulled off and was prepared to move back into his own space when Rick pulled him up into a kiss. 

 

He could taste himself on Daryl's tongue and the thought of that would have made him hard if he didn't just come so hard he almost blacked out. His hands were going to Daryl's pants to start to repay the favor, but the hands caught his again and he kissed him.

 

"S'fine. Let's just get to bed." The bowman nodded, settling into the spot next to Rick and ignoring the way his heart pounded as he scooted over to be closer to him after pulling his pants back up, not bothering with the shirt. 

 

"G'night Daryl." The Sheriff added, reaching out to run his fingers along the back of Daryl's hand, swearing he saw the hint of a smile on his lips before he answered with a "Night." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Comments are appreciated, if you have questions/suggestions or if you just want to talk my tumblr is fbgmjenna.tumblr.com <3 <3


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff for you. xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! Thanks for sticking with me this far! Leave me comments and let me know what you think. <3 <3
> 
> fbgmjenna.tumblr.com

The next morning, Rick awoke to the hunter curled up into his side. His heart started to hammer in his chest as he watched the man sleep for all of ten seconds before he was stirring and pulling away, mumbling a half formed apology. 

 

"Don' be." Rick shrugged, reaching over and pulling Daryl back to him. "Best sleep I had in... awhile." He admitted, placing a kiss to his forehead before letting him go and climbing out of the tent to stretch. 

 

Daryl followed just as Shane and Lori were walking past. He expected some sort of scowl or even a screaming match, but Shane looked almost appreciative as he nodded at Rick and Rick nodded back, turning to place his hand on Daryl's shoulder, before pulling away to grab his rifle, settling it into his belt. "I've got first watch today." Rick said, pulling Daryl out of his thoughts as he pressed a quick kiss to his lips and he could have swore he saw Lori look book and smile at the two men. 

* * *

 

 

He couldn't help how _good_ he felt throughout the day. Rick had assured him that last night wasn't a rebound and the events of this morning- Lori not batting an eye at the physical contact and actually looking somewhat happy for her (former?) husband- seemed to corroborate that story. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so  _happy_. Which was sort of fucked it, it being the end of the world and all, so he'd decided to be helpful today.

 

He kept pretty busy all morning, stopping only to eat some lunch when Carol made him. They'd settled down by his camp with their plates, eating quietly when she'd spoken. "You look happy today."

 

His cheeks immediately heated up. "No I don't." He grunted, his eyes not meeting hers.

 

She just laughed, which embarrassed him even more. "Okay." She shrugged, taking a bite of corn. It was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Come on, you're seriously not gonna talk to me about it?" She frowned.

 

"Nothin' ta talk 'bout." He shook his head, shrugging like she was imagining things.

 

"Come on." She stared daggers at him, like that would force him into confessing. When it was clear her plan wasn't working she continued, "You gonna make me say it?" Carol asked, with an arch of her eyebrow. 

 

"Say what." Daryl stopped, chancing a look up at her from where he'd been stuffing his face to avoid conversation. He'd thought she'd been fishing for information, but the look on her face said she  _knew_ something.

 

"Saw ya last night." She said after rolling her eyes, pausing only for a moment before she continued. "With Rick." 

 

He looked back down into his food. That could mean anything. He forced himself to keep a neutral face as he answered. "Where?"

 

She pursed her lips, clearly upset she wasn't getting answers. "Heading into your tent." She said matter of factly.

 

He tried and failed to keep his face in control before giving up. "Don't tell no one." He grunted, watching her expression immediately go smug. 

 

"If I'd wanted to, I coulda told everyone by now." She scoffed like gossiping was beneath her before breaking into a grin. "Now dish." 

 

He sighed, and mustered all the energy he could to look put off, like he'd rather have his teeth pulled than talk about this, but the truth was, he'd been wanting to talk to someone about it. They spent the rest of the afternoon with each other, trading relationship stories. Daryl wasn't sure if what he and Rick had could be considered a relationship, not just yet anyway, but Carol disagreed. 

 

When he got back to his tent for the night, he saw Rick sitting up against the tree he'd hung his squirrels from (and that freaky necklace of walker ears he'd made when he'd almost died looking for Sophia, that he really needed to get rid of).

 

"Hey." The Sheriff greeted, getting up quickly and wringing his hands together in front of him, looking like a ball of nerves. It made Daryl nervous to even look at him.

 

"Hey." He nodded back, taking his crossbow off his shoulders, not missing the way Rick's eyes went down to where his shirt lifted up at the motion. 

 

"It still okay if I share yer tent?" Rick asked, looking sheepishly up at him. "Only for another night. I can go on a run after that and find myself a tent." He nodded.

 

Daryl frowned, "You sick a' me already?" He asked, hating how  _hurt_ his voice sounded.

 

Rick's eyes went wide. "What? No. I just didn't know, y'know? Just because I.." He stopped, shaking his head and starting again. "You and Carol.." He continued, "I mean, that's fine. You and her." 

 

Daryl had never seen the Sheriff flounder so hard in his life. He shook his head, reaching out to put a hand on Rick's shoulders. "Ain't nothin' goin' on between us." He laughed a little. Rick must have seen them together today. "She saw us last night. We was talkin' bout you." He looked down, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Damn, this man had turned him into a damn high school girl. "Sorry. Didn't mean for her ta find out."

 

A lot of different emotions passed across Rick's face as he finally just pulled his bowman down into a kiss as his answer. 

 

"People are watchin'." Daryl pulled back a little, looking into Rick's eyes.

 

"You care?" The man asked and Daryl shook his head. Rick looked around at the people gaping at them and when he saw that Carl wasn't among them, he pulled Daryl back in for another kiss, this one more of a quick statement that said 'This is happening' and dared anyone to say anything about it. "Maybe we can still go on that run tomorrow. Find a bigger tent for the both of us?"

 

"Yeah. Sounds good."

* * *

 

"You're takin' him?!" Daryl asked and the look on his face instantly made Rick regret telling him.

 

"I'll be fine." The Sheriff nodded, " 'Sides, I want ya here to make sure nothin' happens while i'm gone." He was pretty sure he'd never seen someone look so sad before. 

 

"Did I do somethin'?" He asked and all Rick wanted to do was pull him close and kiss his frown away. "No, Daryl. 'Course not." He took a step forward to place his hand on the side of Daryl's neck, his thumb running across his jaw. "I really do just want ya here. I trust you." He nodded, trying to assure him of what he was saying.

 

"Yeah, heard ya say the same thing to Shane." The archer grumbled and Rick decided that this had gone on long enough, so he pulled him forward into a kiss, hands going to pull his waist closer, stopping only when he heard a "Gross!" come from his kid, followed by the chuckle he was so accustomed to hear when he'd walk in on him and Lori kissing in the kitchen. 

 

Daryl was a little worried that Rick would push him away when he heard Carl behind them, but he didn't. He'd pressed a kiss to his cheek and laughed before tangling a hand in Carl's hair, mussing it and pulling his boy into their little group hug. Daryl had never felt how nice it was to have an honest to God family and he found himself wishing for a second that Merle was here. But Merle and him never had anything nice and he couldn't help but wonder if Rick would still feel the same about him if Merle hadn't split. People rarely ever saw Daryl as himself, it was always Merle and his little brother and unfortunately, being associated with Merle was almost never a good thing. He wasn't a well-liked guy. Daryl wondered more so if he even liked him all that much and instantly felt bad. He thought about all the times Merle had taken a beating for him from their father. Maybe he would have turned out just like him if he hadn't. In a way, the abuse Daryl had taken, not just from his father, but from the men he used to bring around as well, was worse. The scars and burns that littered his torso were proof of that. But that was only when Merle was locked up and wasn't there to protect him, unluckily for him, that was most of the time. 

 

He was brought out of his thoughts by Carl's laughter as his father tickled him. "Can I go on the run with you and Shane?" The boy asked, looking hopefully up at Rick who shook his head, much to Daryl's dismay. At least Shane wouldn't do anything with Carl there.

 

"Nah, sorry Carl." Rick patted him on the shoulder. "Maybe Daryl will take ya huntin' in you're real good and real quiet." 

 

Daryl nodded, "Wanna go shoot some squirrels?" He asked, watching Carl's eyes go big as he nodded. "Can I shoot the crossbow?" He asked, Daryl looked up to Rick for the answer.

 

The Sheriff kneeled down in front of his boy and looked him in the eye. "You remember that they're not toys." He said it as a statement, more than a question and Carl nodded, rolling his eyes and huffing out a "Yes, dad." as Rick laughed and shook his head. "Alright then, go get your knife." He motioned towards their tent, watching him take off in that direction. "Oh, that boy." Rick sighed, running a hand through his curls. 

 

"Yer a good dad." Daryl commented, low, in his gruff tone, his eyes fixed on the ground. He would have killed to have a father like Rick. 

 

"Hey." Rick looked around before putting his finger under his chin. "Tell me what's on your mind." 

 

Daryl frowned, fighting the urge to pull away and say 'nothing.' He wasn't going to ruin this thing because of his shitty past. "Don't trust him." He answered, finally looking up at Rick.

 

"Carl?" Rick laughed and regretted it when Daryl dead panned back at him. "Would it make ya feel better if we brought Glenn?" He asked, trying to save face.

 

"It would make me feel better if ya brought me." He grunted, the frown still evident on his face. 

 

"Fine. I'll take you and Shane can teach Carl how to shoot the crossbow." He shrugged, holding back a laugh at Daryl's indignant grunt.

 

"He don't know nothin' bout shootin' no crossbow." He frowned, which earned him a kiss to the cheek. 

 

"We'll take Glenn." Rick nodded, waiting for Daryl's answering nod, before stepping back and dropping his hand from his face, watching Shane walk up from the other tents. 

 

Shane shot Daryl a look as he approached, before turning his attention to Rick. "You ready?" The man asked, blatantly ignoring the archer. "Gotta grab Glenn and the cars, then I'm good." Rick frowned between the two men, shaking his head. He was going to have to figure out a way to get them to stop hating eachother at least. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought! <3


End file.
